Heat Stroke
by lovelyja
Summary: Regina's having trouble with the heat, and Emma is there to take care of her. Established SwanQueen. Oneshot


"It's like an oven in here!" Emma exclaimed, after entering Regina's office. They were in the midst of the longest heat wave that Storybrooke had ever experienced.

"I think it's something to do with _temperature, _Miss Swan." Regina retorted haughtily.

"Hey! None of that 'Miss Swan' business, now act happy to see me." The blonde returned with a grin, rounding Regina's desk to place a kiss on her cheek, "But seriously, why's it so warm in here." Regina sighed,

"The air conditioning is out, and apparently they can't get anyone out to fix it until next week at the earliest."

"Damn that sucks." Emma replied, grabbing a file from the mahogany desk to fan herself.

"That it does." Regina smirked, trying to shift so she would get a bit more air from the fan.

"It really can't be good for you to stay in here all day, it's warmer in here than outside, and that's saying something." Regina sighed as she stood up slowly.

"I'll deal with it." She said before walking away from the desk, and Emma busied herself with her phone.

Emma looked up a few minutes later at the sound of shuffling, and saw Regina struggling to stay upright, one hand on her forehead, and the other flailing around to gain some purchase. The blonde rushed over, grabbing her elbow to steady her.

"Whoa, Gina, you alright?" Emma asked hurriedly. Regina furrowed her brow, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I don't… I… I think I need to sit…" She mumbled, but Emma was already leading her to the couch towards the side of her office before she had already finished speaking. Regina's face had paled considerably, her skin tacky with sweat.

"You need to tell me what's wrong." Emma told her, though the brunette appeared lost as her eyes glazed over for a moment before she answered.

"I feel queasy." Regina said, and Emma dashed to the other side of the office to grab the trashcan before setting it in front of the brunette. Emma took note that Regina's skin had suddenly turned a reddish hue, and confirmed with a hand to the forehead that she was burning up.

"Mm Hot." The mayor mumbled, leaning her head on her hands.

"Dammit Regina, we need to cool you down," Emma spoke quickly, beginning to panic, "Do you have any water?"

"No," Regina shook her head, her tongue feeling like a ball of cotton in her increasingly dry mouth, but had to squeeze her eyes shut as the room spun and her stomach turned.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Regina nodded, "Okay, put your head between your knees, I'm going to get you a drink to cool you down, alright?" Emma left before waiting for an answer, wanting to return as soon as possible.

Emma retrieved a couple of bottles of water from Regina's assistant, Peter, and quickly moved back to the brunette's side. After uncapping the bottle, Emma handed it to her,

"Here, drink." She instructed, watching as the mayor took a small sip to see if her stomach would protest, before taking a larger one. Emma didn't speak until Regina had drunk half the bottle.

"Feel better?" She asked tentatively, trying not to smother Regina.

"A little, thank you. Not as nauseous."

"Good," Emma replied, moving over to the desk and unplugging the fan beside it, and carried it over to the coffee table, plugging it back in on full power to cool the brunette down further.

"How much water have you drank today?" Emma quizzed.

"I've had coffee…" Regina replied weakly.

"You need to drink water Regina." Emma rolled her eyes.

"It has water in it!" The brunette replied testily, though she still continued to sip from the water bottle, and accepted the second one when she'd completed the first.

"Yes, but coffee also has lots and lots of caffeine, which pretty much does the reverse of hydrating." Emma retorted with a pat on the knee to take some off the sting out of her words. Regina sighed.

"I know."

"I know its only three thirty, but can I drive you home? I'd feel much better if you were there with the air conditioning, at least for the rest of today." Emma would give the mayor a hug, but didn't want to smother her, and she could tell that the woman was exhausted.

"Yeah, I suppose I do need to change." Regina grimaced as she pulled her damp shirt away from her back.

"Come on," Emma said as she stood, offering her hands to Regina to pull her up. Emma knew that Regina wouldn't appreciate her hovering, but she felt the need to stay close in case of another episode.

As they made their way to the door, the brunette gave Emma a small smile in thanks, as her legs still felt shaky, though it was far better than a few minutes prior. She heard Emma inform her assistant that she would be at home for the rest of the day as they walked past, but Regina paid no notice and instead concentrated in placing one foot in front of the other.

As they approached her car she fished her keys from her pocket, but Emma plucked them from her grasp almost instantly.

"Sorry Madam Mayor," Emma grinned when she looked up at her, "Looks like the sheriff's driving today." Regina let it go for the sake of not arguing, though the blonde didn't seem the least bit apologetic.

"Just be careful." Regina warned once they were both seated inside the vehicle.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Gina?" Emma asked in mock outrage, one hand on her chest, "Smash it up in a high-speed car chase? Frankly, I'm offended." Regina shoved her lightly on the upper arm.

"Shut up and drive, _Sheriff_." The brunette drawled, rolling her eyes. Emma smirked, and proceeded to turn the key, starting up the engine.

The journey to the mansion was silent, though Emma repeatedly kept sneaking looks at Regina, noticing that her eyes had drifted shut, and her head was resting on the window. Once the car was parked in the mayor's driveway Emma touched the brunette's knee, shaking it gently.

"Regina, we're here." She told the woman, who groaned, her eyes bleary from sleep.

"Maybe you should go take a nap, you look exhausted." Emma told her. Regina nodded.

"Maybe."

After Emma walked around the car, and opened the door for Regina, they made their way up to the front door of the large house. Emma frowned when the door was unlocked, so when they stepped inside the considerably cooler mansion she called out.

"Henry? You here?" She asked, and heard a quiet call in return, and then saw Henry come into view from the living room door.

Emma checked her watch, which was on the hand that was _not _hovering by Regina's elbow. Just in case, she had told herself.

"You're home early." She stated.

"Yeah," Henry replied, "The school's water pipe burst, and since it's such a hot day they let everyone out early." The small brunette took a look at Regina.

"Mom, are you alright?" He asked, "You look off." Regina sent him a tight smile.

"I'm fine Henry, don't worry about me." She said, though meanwhile her hand was searching for the table beside her to lean on, since she was feeling somewhat shaky still.

Emma, however, caught this movement, and gently led Regina towards the living room.

"Maybe it's best if you sit, Regina." The blonde said, and understood that Regina agreed, since she didn't say anything. When the Mayor was settled on the couch, the women looked towards Henry.

"What's wrong?" He asked Emma instead, knowing that his mom would say something to make him feel better rather than the truth. He understood that she didn't like to feel vulnerable in front of him, however he appreciated it if she was honest.

"She's just got a little heat stroke, her office is like a furnace. She'll be fine, though." Emma told him, and he nodded.

"I _am _fine." Regina muttered from the couch, which only caused Emma to roll her eyes.

"Sure, Gina, and my parents aren't actually in love with each other." She responded dryly, but then smiled at the brunette, "I'll go and get you a drink, okay?" She asked the woman, whose head was now resting on her fist, propped up by the arm of the couch.

"Okay." She replied, hoping that her eyes conveyed the message that her words could not.

_Thank You._


End file.
